Visitors
by PerfectDestiny
Summary: Find out what happens when Tanya, a close friend of the Cullens come to visit, and when some very interesting guests attend Alice's Halloween party...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the Twilighters Anonymous Podcast girls, Sammi, Rachel, Anna, and Nicole. Check them out on iTunes! I love you guys.**

***This is my first fanfiction.***

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I just want to say, that I would like you to read this story for what it is, and try to forget anything that happened in the book or in real life. Try to read what I give you, and nothing else. It'll make it easier. (You should probably do this with all ffs) There are certain events that'll confuse you if you don't do this. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**I hope you like it. :]**

**Please review, if you like. Thanks.**

Visitors

Carlisle's POV

Thursday

"Goodbye." Esme smiled as our hands found each other.

"Have a wonderful day," she said, still smiling ever-so-sweetly.

Esme couldn't stand being away from her family for any period of time.

I squeezed her hand once more before walking at human speed down the stairs and into the garage.

Edward had left an hour ago to pick up Bella, like always.

Rosalie's car was gone. I could hear the engine twisting through the forest, about a mile away, going quite fast.

Alice was just pulling out. She was running late, Emmett and Rosalie told Jasper to just drive with them. He did, leaving Alice behind.

Alice was always very selective when it came to her style. So, it always takes her the longest to get dressed.

I smiled to myself and shook my head.

I drove to the hospital, humming silently to La Traviata, one of my favorites. I've always loved listening to music in the morning. I like to keep a couple of CDs in my car.

I pulled into the parking lot.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." Caroline greeted, looking up from her computer. She sat there, at the front desk, looking very tired. I could tell from the shadows under her eyes that she hadn't gotten much more sleep than I have.

She sighed and continued to type.

"Hey, Carlisle," Daniel greeted. Daniel was a young doctor, who I very much enjoy working with, such a smart young man, a wonderful surgeon. He seems to value my advice as a doctor. We work together a lot.

Daniel sat down with me and explained the condition of the patient in the other room, who was preparing for minor surgery.

I walked in to meet her, assure her that she was in good hands, something I always do with my patents.

She was a bit nervous, like many patients. It helps me, to know that she is comfortable.

I love the way it feels to save human lives. I feel that there are benefits, that there is something good, useful to this life. There is so much to learn, so many innocent people in need. So many I can help. Unlimited time to help them.

It was noon, my lunch break. I try to skip lunch, hoping people don't notice. But I have to leave once in a while, I don't want anyone to become suspicious. They already think I'm a little strange.

I got in my car and popped in a CD Edward had let me borrow last week, Debussy.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I was training a young female doctor. Very attentive, asked questions, took notes.

It was nine o'clock when I returned to the house.

Esme greeted me at the door with a kiss.

Bella was on the couch, admiring a bracelet Alice had given her. She was blushing slightly, insisting that it was unnecessary of her. Alice rolled her eyes and they exchanged a hug. Alice turned her head to look at me, then Bella did.

"Hello Bella," I said politely.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, still blushing.

Emmett laughed.

Bella looked down, then at Edward.

"Carlisle," Esme said. "Tanya is coming tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

"Alone?," I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"She said she wanted to visit. She misses you. All of us."

"What about the others?"

Edward stood up.

"She felt like coming alone," Edward shrugged.

"She said she needed a break from her sisters."

Bella rubbed her eyes.

"Bella, why don't you let Edward take you home? It's late. You must be exhausted."

"Bella is sleeping over," Alice chirped.

Bella held up her polished nails.

Emmett chuckled.

"Why don't you go upstairs, you do seem tired. I'll meet you there."

"Alice?" Edward gestured.

Alice walked Bella upstairs.

"Goodnight Bella," Esme said sweetly.

Bella turned around.

They exchanged a hug.

"How long will she be staying?" I asked Esme.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say."

"All right, then"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

It was 7:30.

I got up and looked for my bag.

Edward opened the door.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Hey."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

He took my hand and walked me down the stairs.

Eggs.

And bacon.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes."

I took a bite. It was delicious.

"How did you..?"

"Food Network."

Esme came in the room.

"Good morning Bella," Esme greeted

I smiled politely and put my plate in the sink.

"Thanks."

Edward smiled.

"Why don't you go get dressed?"

I walked up the stairs and into Edward's room.

There were three outfits laid out on the bed.

I stared at them.

"Pick one!," Alice squeaked.

"Um…"

She frowned.

I searched through my bag for and old pair of jeans and maybe a tee shirt.

Nothing.

Alice packed. Of course.

I sighed.

I chose the skirt.

Alice rolled her eyes.

There were two dresses.

And a black skirt, with a white lace top.

I put them on and started to put on my sneakers.

"No way,"

I moaned.

She handed me a pair of ballet flats.

"Fine."

I grabbed them and put them on.

Alice dragged me into her huge bathroom.

"Please, Alice. Leave my hair alone."

"Come on, Bella! Just this time!"

I sat down.

"Woo."

"Like it??"

"Yeah, thanks. Can I go now?"

Alice began straightening my hair.

I closed my eyes and waited.

"Okay! Look!"

I looked in the mirror.

Alice danced out of the room with me.

Emmett stared at me and laughed.

I groaned.

"Let's go."

"Can I take you to school today? Pleaaase?"

I looked at Edward.

He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Alice took me down the stairs and sat me in her car.

I stared out the window. It wasn't raining yet. That was good.

We pulled into the school parking lot.

I got out of the car.

"I'll see you later, Alice."

"See ya."

"Hey, Bella," Mike said absently.

I sighed.

Mike stared.

"Um-"

"Don't ask, please.

The bell rang.

The morning was slow.

Very slow.

Lots of stares.

And comments.

I'd have to thank Alice for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Bella walked into the lunchroom, looking down at the floor.

I got up and joined her in line.

"Hey," Bella said.

I picked up a tray and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

We walked in silence.

"Oh!" Bella tripped, I caught her mid-fall, but her bottle of lemonade soaked her blouse.

"Ugh! My shirt, it's ruined." She sighed as I handed her some napkins.

We walked back to the table.

Alice shook her head.

"Alice! I'm so sorry! Your shirt, I-"

"It's fine, don't worry. Come with me."

Alice took Bella's arm and walked out of the cafeteria with her.

Bella's POV

"Alice, I'm so sorry-"

"Bella, it's fine. But maybe you should be more careful next time. What was it you tripped on?"

"My feet."

"Go wash off in the bathroom. I have a shirt you can wear in my locker."

I bet she saw this. That's why it was in there.

I leaned against the sink, drying my arms.

Alice was back.

"Here," she held out a white sweater.

I took it.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem."

She took her ruined shirt and tossed it in the trash can.

I rolled my eyes.

"All right. Let's go."

"Wait," I said.

"What happened last night, something about Tanya? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. She's just coming to visit."

"Just her?"

"Yep."

"Um, okay."

We walked back into the cafeteria.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were here.

"What happened?" Emmett laughed.

"She spilled lemonade on herself," Alice answered.

"And almost fell," I added.

"Tripped over your feet?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Esme's POV

It's noon.

My family won't be back for at least three hours..

I miss them so much.

I worry about Carlisle.

I miss him.

I worry about Jasper. It must be so hard for him..

I love them all so much. I wish I could be with them all day. I want them to be safe and happy.

Their safety probably shouldn't be something to worry about. With them being vampires. I worry about how they feel.

I did some gardening, today. The sun broke free from the clouds for a little while, it made me smile. Then I thought about Carlisle and went inside. Though anything happy makes me think of my family.

Sometimes I don't know what to do when I'm home alone. I've been wanting to cook some food for Bella. Something she'd like. Edward suggested that I watch the Food Network on television. That's what I'm doing right now. I have to say, it is very informative. The food doesn't look very appetizing. But I wouldn't know anything about that. I think I'll cook Bella some lasagna tonight. I took out a small writing pad and started to write down some ingredients.

I picked up the telephone and dialed Carlisle's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, I wanted to let you know, I'm going to take Rosalie's car to the grocery store. I want to pick up some ingredients."

"Ingredients?"

"Yes. I thought I'd cook Bella some food tonight. I wanted to tell you, incase I wasn't back yet by the time you get home."

"That's perfectly fine."

"I love you"

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone.

I shoved a small piece of paper into my wallet and headed down the stairs.

My family arrived home moments before I did. All but Bella.

"Edward, where is Bella?"

"I'm picking her up in two hours. She's working."

"Esme, did you take my car?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I needed it to go to the grocery store."

"That's fine."

I heard an engine, not far from the house.

"Is that Bella?" I asked Edward.

I didn't hear a heart beating. It must be Tanya.

"It's Tanya," Edward replied.

Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome, Tanya."

"Oh Carlisle, it's been so long!"

"It has."

"Ah, Edward, I've missed you."

"It's nice to see you again, Tanya."

"We are family, Tanya. You know that," Carlisle stated.

"Of course."

I have always considered the Denalis family. I care about them very much.

"Has something happened?" Edward asked skeptically.

"My sisters are driving me nuts. After a thousand years, it's about time."

Carlisle chuckled.

"You can stay as long as you like, Tanya. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Excuse me, I told Bella I'd pick her up from work today."

"I'm going to start Bella's dinner," I said.

"Tanya, why don't you sit down, we need to catch up on things."

"Yes, Carlisle, that sounds lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I parked my car just outside of Newton's Outfitters.

Bella walked out and I took her hand.

"Thanks for picking me up today."

"No problem."

"How was work?"

"Fine. Mike seemed to enjoy my company."

She glared at her outfit.

"Bella, you know if you ever need some money, you can just come to me."

"Yeah, I know. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, is Tanya at your house yet?"

"Yes, she arrived half an hour ago."

"Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine, love. She just came to visit."

We pulled into the garage.

"Does she know I'm coming?"

"Of course."

I took Bella out of the car and walked up the stairs.

Esme greeted her with a smile at the door.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped.

"Hello, Bella," Tanya said.

"I'm so glad to meet you."

Bella blushed.

"You, too."

"Hey!!" Alice said.

"Halloween is next week! Let's throw a party!!"

"Oh, no.." Bella complained.

"Oh, please! Please!! Let's throw a party! It'll be so great! We can dress up and everything!"

"Come on!"

Everyone hesitated.

"Sure. Why not," Carlisle agreed.

Bella moaned.

"Bella, let's go make some invitations!"

Bella's POV

Alice took me by the arm and danced to her room.

"Here, we can use these."

Alice held out a stack of thick, expensive orange paper.

"Uh..Okay."

"Who are we inviting?"

"Everyone in our grade."

I sighed.

"I'm not dressing up."

Alice frowned.

"Fine. But you're coming regardless."

Blah.

I printed labels while Alice wrote out the invitations.

We finished in half an hour.

"There," she said.

"I'll mail them out tomorrow morning."

The rest of the night went all right.

I spoke to Tanya. She told me a little about her history.

I remembered what Rosalie had told me about her and Edward.

I had my arm around him all night.

Alice convinced Charlie to let me sleepover.

All. Weekend.

He just can't say no to her.

Now if it were Edward, that's another story.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were going "camping" this weekend.

I'm sure Alice mentioned that to Charlie.

So it's Sunday night.

Didn't we do this like, three days ago? How often is Alice going to kidnap me?

As often as she wants.

We watched movies. Alice painted my nails.

We played dress up.

Esme made me lasagna last night. That was nice of her. And it was really good.

Alice took me shopping. Esme told her she might be going a little overboard. But I let her anyway. I do want my favorite sister to be happy.

So it was a pretty horrible weekend. For me, anyway.

"Night, Bella," Alice said.

Esme gave me a hug.

"Night," Rosalie said, looking at the TV.

Alice took me upstairs.

I was too tired to dream.

The sun woke me the next morning.

Alice didn't dress me this time. Esme wouldn't like it.

I walked down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Good morning Bella."

Edward kissed my forehead.

"You made this?"

"Mhmm"

"Edward, you really don't have to do this whenever I come over. You too, Esme."

They both smiled.

"It's nothing," Esme said.

"Well, thank you."

The pancakes were amazing, as usual.

I finished my breakfast. Edward drove me to school.

"So, are you dressing up Friday?"

"Absolutely not."

We pulled into the lot.

Edward picked me up and walked me into school.

"Hey Bella," Mike said on Wednesday.

"Hey."

"So, Cullen's throwing a party Friday?"

"Alice."

"You dressing up?"

"Nope."

"Oh. I'm still deciding. I was thinking a vampire."

Ha.

"That sounds perfect."

Emmett would get a kick out of that.

Alice took me home that day.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Sure," she said.

I'd better start dinner.

I decided to make some spaghetti.

Easy enough.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad."

"How was the sleepover?"

"Girly. You know Alice."

"Yeah," Charlie smiled.

He left the kitchen; the game he was watching probably came back on.

I ate my dinner, then called Charlie.

"Dad, dinner's ready!"

He walked in.

"Oh, thanks, Bells."

I jogged up the stairs.

"Hey."

Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"Kay."

I fell asleep quickly.

Edward was in my rocking chair when I woke up.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Did you leave?"

"You could say that."

"Charlie left. Why don't you get dressed? He made you breakfast."

I got up.

"I'll be downstairs."

I got dressed quickly and came downstairs.

"Is it okay?" Edward asked.

"Is what okay?"

"The eggs."

"Delicious.."

Charlie couldn't have made these.

"Edward!"

"Yeah?"

He smiled.

The day went quick. I'm not sure why. I wasn't excited about anything.

Alice pretty much dragged me to her house after school.

I wondered if Charlie was get suspicious about all the time I've been spending at the Cullens'.

"The house looks great!"

"What are you talking ab-"

She saw it.

"It does?"

"Yep."

"Was I dressed up?"

Please, no. Please, no.

"No.. But Mike was."

I laughed.

Tanya walked in.

"Would you like any help, Alice?"

"Um..Sure, why don't you and Bella set up the table?"

"Alice, I don't think I'll be very helpful with the whole heavy-objects thing."

"Uhh. Help me with the streamers."

I'm useless.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I woke up, startled.

It was 5:30 am.

I tried to fall back asleep. I was so tired.

I fixed my blanket and tried to get comfortable.

Eventually, I drifted off.

I woke up, confused, sweating, my head pounding. I didn't sleep very well at all.

I didn't understand why. I'll wake up like that once in a while-when Edward's not here.

Why didn't he come last night?

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, and brushed my hair. I got frustrated and just ended up taking a shower.

I made it to school on time.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike called from behind as I headed to biology.

"Hey," I said absently.

"You okay?"

"Bad night."

"Well, listen. You'll be at Cullen's tonight, right?"

Oh God, I forgot about that.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Cool."

"Never been to his place."

"It's nice."

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see."

I drove to Edward's house after school.

I never liked driving through the forest. I didn't like the twists the road made.

Alice was at the door waiting for me, bursting with excitement.

"Bella!! You came!"

Alice wasn't dressed in a costume, but she was wearing an expensive-looking black dress. It fit the theme perfectly.

She frowned at my outfit.

"Why don't you come upstairs? I'll give you a dress."

I wasn't going to argue. I was too tired.

She dressed me in a tight gray dress, similar to hers.

I didn't like it. But I didn't complain.

Alice put on some music.

"Want me to set up snacks?"

"Sure. They're on the counter. The guests will probably get her in about an hour or so."

I walked into the kitchen and opened the bags of junk food and poured them into bowls.

I brought them back and set them down on the table. Then I came back with some drinks, and more snacks.

"That looks great, Bella."

"Thanks."

The doorbell rang.

It was Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben.

Mike had the whole Dracula thing going on with the fangs and cape.

Emmett loved that.

The party was going well. More people arrived within the hour.

Alice was having a great time.

Edward came back to the house at about the same time the guests starting coming.

"Edward.. Why didn't you come last night?"

"Oh, did you want me to? You looked really tired last night. I didn't want to keep you up."

I didn't need to explain. He could see how I felt right now. He agreed to stay tonight, every night.

That was good.

The bell rang again and Emmett answered the door.

One of the girls, the youngest I believe, got really excited.

They came in yelling "Hollllaaa!!!"

He immediately became friends with them.

Jasper couldn't seem to take it. I think it was them. He looked uncomfortable. It reminded me of the way Edward used to act around me.

I pulled Alice up the stairs.

"Alice, I think Jasper should leave. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I don't understand. I would think he could take it.. Maybe you're right."

She walked Jasper out the back.

He didn't come back. That was two hours ago.

One of the girls, Sammi, I think, seemed disappointed when he left.

I've never seen any of them before. Did Alice invite them? I was sure they didn't go to my school. I doubt they attended school on the reservation, since they obviously didn't seem Native American.

They were all wearing these shirts. One said "Twilight" across the front, and something about dazzling.

I heard them talking about people I've never heard of. They would repetitively mention names like Rob, Jackson, Kellan, and Peter. And some girl named K-Stew, who they didn't seem to fond of at all. Except for one girl, I think her name was Rachel.

Emmett seemed to love them. I could see why. They seemed to have really attractive personalities, and were very friendly.

Edward didn't say much about them. I could tell he didn't want to leave me. He felt bad about last night.

"Edward," I asked.

"Do you know those four girls talking to Emmett?" I continued.

"No, I don't. Did Alice invite them?"

"I don't know. But Jasper seemed really uncomfortable. He couldn't handle it. He had to leave."

"I know," he answered.

Of course he did.

Maybe he could listen to..what they were thinking. I didn't want to ask him. It really wasn't that big of a deal. But I could tell he wasn't paying any attention to their minds. He has to concentrate, if he really wants to listen.

I decided to meet them. It couldn't hurt. It was awkward. I've been through worse.

"Um..Hey," I asked, blushing.

God.

They didn't seem to like me too much. But they were polite. I guess.

"Uh, hey, Bella," one girl said. Nicole.

How did she know my name?

I looked at Emmett. He had to have told them.

Anna had her arm around Emmett. I don't think Rosalie liked it very much.

"Emmett, get over here," Rosalie dragged him out of the room.

"I'll be right back, Anna," Emmett said.

"Have we met..?" I asked.

They froze.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

We looked at each other.

I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her to the corner of the room.

"Anna, what are we going to do?!" I whispered urgently.

"I don't know!" She answered.

"They're real! This is real! This is serious, Anna! The books are true. What are we going to do?! "

I saw Sammi tell Bella something. Then her and Nicole joined us in the corner.

"They're real, it's real! This is..what are we.." Sammi trailed off.

"Why didn't we do something earlier?!" Nicole whispered.

"And you! Anna! You just went along with this! Like everything's perfect! How could you act like that! With Emmett!" Nicole said.

"You were just as into it as I was!" Anna argued.

"Guys!" I interrupted.

"Just stop it! We need to figure out what we're going to do with this."

Anna paced. "We..they're..real..everything is..it's.." He eyes were filled with horror.

"Edward!" Sammi said.

"Does he know? That we know? He must!"

"We don't know that.." I said. "He might not have been listening."

"That's true," Anna said.

We all turned to look at Bella, who was sitting next to Edward. They were looking in opposite directions. Edward's face was frustrated. Bella's was blank.

"What about Stephenie?" Nicole asked.

"How did she.. Do you think she.. like.. knows the Cullens? Somehow?"

No one answered. Anna's eyes grew wide.

How did it take us this long to realize this? We we're laughing and having fun. How unacceptable at a time like this!

We were distracted. But that didn't matter now. We need to figure out.. what to do with this, with what we've got. With what we know. Put the pieces together.

People started leaving. I recognized the humans. Mike..Jessica..Angela..Tyler..Ben..Eric..Lauren..Lee..

There were just a few people left. Alice stood at the door, saying goodbye to everyone. Does she know? Did she see something? She must have.

"Alice!" I whispered to the girls.

"She couldn't have seen anything," Anna said.

"We would know. We'd be able to tell."

Maybe.. Well.. We came to Forks to visit. We thought it would be fun. To come on Halloween. Then we pulled into the forest. We saw a trail. We wanted to see where it led us. We never expected to find the Cullens' house! So that must have been it. It was simply a last minute decision.

Everyone was gone.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward were looking in our direction.

Edward approached us.

I remembered I had my copy of Twilight with me. I was sure the girls had the rest of the books. Nicole never leaves home without New Moon.

Jasper was back.

Carlisle and Esme cleaned up the mess from the party, at human speed, of course.

Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett joined Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen along with Alice and Jasper.

Edward looked at us with a hard expression. I recognized this expression. From reading about it.

They wouldn't know anything about us. With Edward probably not hearing our thoughts. With Alice not seeing us coming. But we sure did look suspicious. I would guess.

Edward's lips formed a hard line as he looked into our eyes.

Our eyes were wide.

It didn't look like it. But I couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing, that Edward couldn't hear our thoughts.

"Aren't you leaving?" he asked, not impolite at all.

He knew we weren't planning on leaving right now. He knew we knew something. He could tell something was up.

We were all terrified. We always sort of.. Believed these books were true. In some aspect. But we didn't expect them to be. If that makes sense.

The others walked into the room. All of them.

"..Would you girls like to stay?" Carlisle gestured to the couch.

The four of us looked at each other and nodded, not speaking.

We sat down on the couch. First me. Then Anna. Sammi. Nicole.

Jasper's eyes fixed on our hands, which were shaking.

The shaking slowed after about a minute. Of course.

But we were still nervous. Mentally at least.

Edward looked very frustrated. Jasper wasn't breathing. I remembered that he had left soon after our arrival.

How will this end?

Not well.

We knew that.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's POV

I dropped my bag on the floor. My copy of Twilight fell out, the back facing up. Bella picked it up. I held my hand out nervously. His eyes flickered to the word "Edward".

Her eyes grew horribly wide as she read it.

"..What is this?" She choked.

The girls all looked at me. My mouth was open.

"Twilight," I responded.

I took the book from her hand.

"It's.." I said, not sure what to say. "It's a.. book.."

She waited.

"I..I.."

"May I see it?" Edward asked.

I handed him the book.

"What is this?" He demanded.

None of us said anything. Bella took it from his hands. She began flipping pages, scanning.

"What the hell is this?" Bella repeated.

"It's..it's..a..book..-"

"I can see that!" she said.

"I don't..I don't know what to.." I trailed off, my head spinning.

The Cullens were all staring at us. They were sitting perfectly still.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "This is.. look at this." He scanned the the pages.

Edward stood up.

"Son." Carlisle said.

He stared at Carlisle. Then at us. Then Bella.

Edward handed Carlisle the book. He read the back.

"Girls, where did you get this?" he asked.

"A book store.." I said hesitantly.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Rachel." I said.

"Anna."

"Nicole."

"Sammi."

He nodded in a way that told me I should keep talking.

"We..We came up here, to Forks, earlier today." They listened attentively.

"We read, in this book, that there was a road.. That twists through the forest. And that it leads to.. The Cullens' house. We've come here once before. So we decided to look for it again. We thought we found it. And we did.. It led here. We thought that maybe someone has made some sort of..house here. Just for the book. And it looked like there was a party going on. So we came in."

"When did you get this book, Rachel?" Carlisle asked me.

"Um.. A little over a year ago. It came out about five years go, though."

Rosalie glared at us, disapprovingly.

"Um.." I continued. "It's actually a series of books."

I looked at Anna. She took out the rest from her bag and handed them to Carlisle.

I heard a growl, deep in Edward's throat.

Carlisle gave Edward the other three copies.

"Stephenie Meyer," he read.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

"Stephenie Meyer," Carlisle read, tracing his finger along the page.

Stephenie Meyer. Who is Stephenie Meyer?

"The author," Rachel stated. "She wrote the books."

Carlisle hesitated, then looked up at Rachel.

"What do you know about this woman, Rachel? Has she ever spoken about her inspiration to write these books?"

"She says she had a dream. About a human girl and a vampire. They were lying in a meadow. She woke up, and wrote it down. She says she didn't want to forget it. Then she kept writing, until it was finished. He sister, Emily, convinced her to try to get it published."

I turned to Edward. A look of terror crossed my face. His gaze never left Rachel.

"Is this a popular series?"

"Not really," Sammi replied.

"Not a lot of people know about them. Um-"

"They made a movie out of it, just last year," Rachel said.

"Have you seen it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course."

"Um- I think I might have it with me," the girl named Anna added.

Anna rummaged through her black tote bag, her silver charm bracelet tinkling loudly. The bag said "BITE ME" on it in red letters, with vampire fangs. She pulled out a DVD case and handed it to Carlisle.

"That.. Kind of looks like.. Us," I said.

Edward didn't say anything.

I wanted to snatch the DVD from his hand.

Carlisle somehow managed to remain calm, like always.

"Do you know the names of these..actors?" Carlisle asked.

"Um.. That's K Ste- Kristen Stewart. She plays.." Rachel hesitated. "Bella Swan. And thats" she pointed to the other actor. "That's Robert Pattinson. Edward," the girl named Nicole said.

"What about.." Carlisle pointed.

"Rachelle Lefevre. She plays..Victoria. Edi Gathegi. Laurent. And that's Cam Gigandet. He plays James."

James.

Laurent.

Vic..Victoria.

No one said anything. Carlisle flipped the case over and read the back.

Edward put his hand on the case, not taking it, just getting a closer look.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded.

Rachel shook her head slowly.

Rachel's POV

A joke? Is this a joke?!

Maybe.. it is.

Edward snapped his head and looked me in the eyes, expressionless.

"Is it..?" Sammi asked.

I shot her a look.

I mean, it could be. There's a pretty good chance they were making this up, it's not very hard to find Cullen look-a-likes.

Edward's eyes flickered to mine, again.

I don't think so.

Bella was staring at her hands, they were trembling.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Bella?" he repeated.

"Catherine Hardwicke." Carlisle read.

"Director," I said.

He nodded.

"The movie isn't very popular, either," I said.

"Like the books. It's an Independent film. I was released in only a few select theatres in the country."

Carlisle placed the case on the coffee table.

"We need to find out who Stephenie Meyer is."


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

Carlisle slowly closed his eyes and unclasped his hands. "Where does she live?" He asked.

"Um.." I started to answer. "Arizona. Phoenix.. I think."

"Like me," Bella mumbled.

"..Exactly," I stated.

"She has three sons. She lives with them. And her husband. Her sister, Emily. Brothers.. Jacob, Seth..- "

Edward silenced me with a strange look. "Er- She says some of the characters were named after all of her siblings. She has a website. She's been interviewed a couple of times, but other then that.. There isn't too much information about her."

Carlisle looked at Edward briefly and stood up, heading up the stairs. Edward looked at the four of us, gesturing with his eyes to follow him. I left my bag on the carpet and walked up the huge staircase. Carlisle walked into his office, I assumed. We followed. Carlisle sat on his chair. I leaned over and typed in .com into the search engine and clicked "go". Her website popped up.

Carlisle skimmed through the information quickly. Edward, too.

"The Host," he read.

"Her other book," I explained. He nodded, already have read it.

Bella was downstairs with Alice. I don't know why she didn't come with us. She's probably just.. Collecting her self.

Edward didn't say anything. He was completely silent. He looked as if.. I don't know. Terrified? Furious? You can never read his face.

It grew late. We were talking for hours. We told Carlisle and the others everything we knew. The house was just crazy. Everyone was tense and either crying or yelling (well on Bella was crying, since no one else can) or shaking, or just completely silent except for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we should be going. It's getting late," I told him.

"Nonsense. Where were you planning on going? A hotel?" He asked.

"Er, no. We were actually just going to go back…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"At this time? I couldn't-"

"They're obviously not going home, now. Under the circumstances," Edward cut in, rolling his eyes, his face hard and serious.

"Girls, why don't you stay over," Carlisle suggested.

"Well, we don't have anything with us. Like clothes and..toothbrushes," Anna said.

"Alice," Carlisle gestured.

"She'll take care of it."

Alice went upstairs, she came back with her purse.

Alice smiled. "Be back in an hour."

I looked at Nicole.

Uhm.. Okay then.

We didn't ask questions.

Bella was on the couch, staring at the book, reading through it.

"Uh, Carlisle," Emmett said. "I don't think Bella should be reading these.. She doesn't look too good."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Are you alright?"

"We'll figure this out, Bella. Relax. Please, Bella, it's okay," Edward said.

Bella dropped the book, staring at the wall. Rosalie followed her gaze, looking at the wall. "Bella!" she yelled. Bella didn't answer. She curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. People actually do that?

Carlisle sighed and walked upstairs. Me, Anna, Sammi, and Nicole followed.

"Whoa, I'm in here!" I heard Emmett yell.

"You girls can sleep in here. This is Alice's room. And two of you can sleep in Emmett and Rosalie's room. Is that alright? Or would you prefer to be together?" He asked.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Thanks," I said.

The four of us walked into Alice's room and sat on the bed. We looked at each other.

"Anna and I can sleep in Emmett's room," I said.

"'Kay," Nicole answered emotionless.

"Wow," Sammi said, looking around the huge room.

"This is.. Big."

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "Very Alice-y."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well.." I said. "Now what?"

"We go to sleep?" Anna asked.

Rachel sighed, and I nodded again slowly.

The three girls seemed to get lost in their own thoughts, no one said anything. There wasn't much to talk about. Or, rather, we really couldn't speak.

I looked around the huge pink room. I could see Alice everywhere. The white canopy bed, the soft pink walls.. Not a hint of Jasper, no doubt.

"C'mon, Anna," Rachel said. They both stood up and walked toward the door. "'Night." Anna said to me and Sammi.

Sammi took out her copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I crossed my legs and put my head in my hands.

As I sat, I couldn't help but wonder about.. Jacob. I almost hated to think about it. It's just so much, too much at one time. It's just a bit difficult to imagine a world where Edward Cullen exists, but Jacob Black doesn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**_________________________________

As you may know, this has been my very first fanfiction. Ever. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. I've been wanting to delete it... But I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do. I'm hoping to finish it, but it probably won't be any time soon. I'm truly sorry if anyone had read it and has been waiting for updates. But chances are, if you enjoyed this story, you may enjoy my others. Since my writing has improved since this story. So thank you for reading this, and I hope you all accept my apology.

-Arianna

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
